Brother, I Think I Love You
by Maph
Summary: Amaimon doesn't know what to do. He likes Mephisto. So he knows that, but what will happen when all of life's events pit them together? Find out! Mephimon. Multiple crossover. Amaimon X Mephisto yaoi time. 3
1. Dinner at the Supper Club

**Brother, I Think I Love You:**

Alright, I'm going to try a story that's more than a one-shot... So here's what I got. I'd like to thank all of those who view my stories and Rainb0wNinja for reviewing all of my stories and favoriting them! This will be 3rd person onto the story~!

Amaimon wasn't exactly sure when it started, maybe it was with all the free time he had, and all the time of being restricted to his brother's office all day... But it happened, and it bothered the demon. It started with the staring, he would stare all day at the other. Then it became staring while biting his nail, and licking his lips at the other, which then made him blush and become self-conscious.

He couldn't tell what was worse, the fact that he liked him, or the fact of who it was. After all, if he was stuck in his brother's office, it could only be Mephisto Pheles. They were related, but the way they interacted wasn't in anyway brotherly, and they hadn't been raised as siblings either. That only made Amaimon feel less guilty, but at the same time the attraction stayed, and if anything, it only seem to grow each day.

Amaimon glanced over at his brother, it was another day with nothing to do. "Hey, can we go out today?" Mephisto looked up from his desk.

"Why? You have all you need right here." Amaimon sighed and groaned,

"But it's boring! I played the same game for four hours yesterday! And I've played them all already!" Mephisto smirked,

"Oh, so because your bored, I have to go and spend money on gas. I have to spend money on a restaurant and a place to have fun at!" Amaimon glared at him,

"I didn't say I was hungry. But now that you mention it, I am." Mephisto sighed, getting up from the chair behind the desk and holding his car keys.

"Fine, we'll go out to eat." The younger demon smiled,

"Really?" The purple haired man closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"I suppose. Where should we eat though..." Amaimon got up from the couch,

"Can we go someplace good?" Mephisto scoffed,

"Ah, Amaimon! You think I'd go someplace that wasn't good!" The green haired boy frowned.

"Well, I guess you could." Mephisto chuckled and pulled his top hat from a shelf by the door.

"That's just not like me, Amaimon. Now let's go." The other demon got up and went by his brother.

"Alright, but where are we going?" The purple haired demon rubbed his goatee in thought,

"Well, that's a surprise, my boy." The younger demon frowned.

"Why can't you ever tell me straight where we're going...?" Mephisto laughed, amused by his little brother's slight irritation. Amaimon titled his head,

"Was what I said funny?" The demon nodded and flicked out his car keys,

"Now let us leave!" He called and stuck out his finger heroically at the door, with Amaimon clapping in a comical manor in the background.

The two arrived at the fancy restaurant, which was really a supper club. Amaimon found the delicious smell of steak invading his nose as well as the faintest smell of fish, which made him cringe his nose. Mephisto, who was thoroughly distracted by the atmosphere, was talking off the ears of the waiters and other customers. Amaimon glanced around the darkly lit, crimson dinning room.

"Uh, brother?" He finally spoke up, and timidly pulled at his brother's white sleeve.

"What is it, Amaimon! I'm in the middle of explaining something!" Amaimon impatiently held up the menu,

"What do I get? There's so many things on it!" Mephisto scowled and flicked his hand dismissively.

"Whatever you'd like. Just keep it under fifty bucks." The green haired boy raised an eyebrow questionably,

"But what do you suggest I get?" Mephisto frowned,

"We have different tastes. But I highly approve the steak here." The elder shifted his hat and turned back to the audience, "But I also highly approve the salmon here! The taste is perfectly balanced with warm melted butter, spicy seasonings, light brown breading and garlic!" Amaimon sweatdropped,

"Uh..." He looked down and bit his lip. What was with his brother and all these people, they didn't even looked amused. The looks on the people's faces were spread with slight annoyance and faint traces of sweat. The demon glared at his brother, who was still blabbing to the people.

"...And that's how I stopped seven Naberius with one weapon! Impressive, aye?" The people gave hesitant and nervous answers, trying to make their escape before Mephisto could start another tale.

As the crowd fell down to nothing, Mephisto glared at his menu while biting his lip and muttering. Amaimon sat with his elbows on the table, curiously staring at Mephisto. Here he was again, staring at him. Each strand of dark violet hair drew his attention, his blue eyes tracing his whole face. The teenage boy was so distracted that he didn't hear the voice.

"Amaimon, are you ignoring me?" The sharp tone caught his attention. Amaimon lifted his head,

"Eh...?" Mephisto was scowling at him, his head resting on his right hand.

"I said, what are you getting? The waiter is standing right here." The Said waiter was none other than... Sebastian Michaelis. (For those who don't know who that is, it's a damn shame. For those who do, you now love me. There will be a new cameo every chapter! ;) Back to da story~)

"Can I take your order, sirs?" The black haired, attractive, tall man asked. His red-brown eyes staring intently to Mephisto's green.

"Yes, my little brother has just decided!" Sebby turned to Amaimon.

"What can I get you, **boy**?" Amaimon jerked slightly.

"I'll have steak. The largest amount you can give me." He answered, slamming the menu down and growling out the last part. The slam left a crack in the table.

"Would you like to purchase a new table for us, boy?" Amaimon and Sebastian went head to head with sparks flying, which Mephisto stuck his head in.

"Calm down! Amaimon, behave yourself! Waiter, give me some good champagne and some water for my little brother!" Sebastian bowed before taking off to fetch the refreshments. The youngest shot a look at Mephisto,

"What was that?! Water! I wanted something sweet!" Mephisto looked unamused and picked at his fingers,

"Maybe you'll get some lemonade, but only if you behave." Amaimon grit his teeth and made a fist,

"I didn't realize I was doing anything bad." Mephisto glanced at Amaimon with a deadly glare,

"Do I detect an attitude, boy?" The other flinched, his temper still sparked, but glancing down. "That's what I thought." Sebastian came back with the drinks and later with the food. There was an unsettling silence between the two demons as they ate, but no real tension. Amaimon was left annoyed, both at the waiter and at his arrogant and vain older brother.

"Amaimon, I'm sorry for not paying much attention to you at the restaurant..." Mephisto apologized as he closed the door when they came back. Amaimon was lying on the couch, shoulders behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"It doesn't matter." The younger said, his eyes shaded over. The elder was surprised by this, and walked over by him.

"But it does matter. I shouldn't have ignored you, I was the one to take you out to eat." The purple haired man mumbled as he glanced down at the other. Amaimon was biting his nail furiously...

"Don't apologize unless you mean it. It's pointless if your just doing it because you regret what you did." The green haired demon said coldly, almost rudely. The other raised his thin eyebrow, just what had gotten into him?

"But I mean this, it was wrong for me to treat you like that!" He shouted angrily, which surprised him. Amaimon looked with one eye,

"Why are you shouting?" Mephisto scowled,

"You know as well as me that I was in the wrong. Just accept my apology." Amaimon smirked, an almost red tint added to his eyes as he became devilish.

"Why should I? You might just do it again? Then what?" The older growled dangerously, he didn't like the amazing amount of confidence from the younger brother. Just to make sure Amaimon didn't get any funny ideas, he decided to be a little jerky.

"Amaimon, you better respect me." He went around and stood tall before the slender young demon, "You **will** accept my apology." The other looked down hesitantly.

"I accept your apology..." The boy mumbled and got up, Mephisto grabbed his arm.

"Is something bothering you? Your acting bothered." Amaimon stared at him, almost in a disgusted manor.

"Everything's fine, what's with you?" Mephisto scoffed,

"Oh, so if I act concerned that's weird." The younger raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." Mephisto sighed,

"Just let me know if something is bothering you. Now it's late, I'm going to bed. You should get some sleep too." He let go of the other's arm and left for his mansion. Leaving Amaimon in the office.

"If only he knew the problem was him." Amaimon muttered, staring at his arm before turning toward the window. It was a nice night to go rooftop jumping... He opened the windows and felt a refreshing breeze hit him. The demon couldn't help but smile into the city lights, maybe he could make his brother take him to that downtown party tomorrow night. He would just have to behave, right?

_Author's note: Here we go. Next chapter will happen sometime, but until then... WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL AMAIMON GO TO THE DOWNTOWN PARTY WITH OR WITHOUT MEPHISTO, FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!_


	2. The Downtown Dance

**Brother, I Think I Love You (2): **

_Here we go, chapter 2! Music of choice: Overnight Celebrity by Twista and Whine Up by Kat Deluna! Thanks to all of you reviewing and favoriting and all that stuff. Guest, the one who said MA content was forbidden, stay the hell away. And everyone else, enjoy! In this chapter Amaimon MAY POSSIBLY slow dance with Mephisto... And of course, an anime character will make a cameo! And for those who didn't know, Sebby is Black Butler. Now, onto the story~_

Amaimon stood outside on the second highest rooftop in all of True Cross, staring out at all the city lights. While Assiah had few perks, the food and lights were certainly his favorite parts. In his hand was a white paper, the top read: 'Party Of True Cross: All Invited!'.

There wasn't much stopping him from going by himself, but he wasn't stupid, parties alone weren't fun. His plan, get Mephisto to go. Amaimon held the paper tightly as he imagined slow dancing with his brother... The low colored lights, the swanky music, the sound of muttering and talking of people attending... He forced his eyes open, and shook his head. _Why do I want to dance with him?!_ He thought and blushed awkwardly.

A car alarm went off and he curious looked in the direction, and after glancing at the car found himself staring at something surprising, "Uh... How long have you been standing there...?" He muttered in embarrassment, a nervous sweatdrop appearing on his head. There was a vain-sounding laugh,

"Long enough, idiot. I see you want to go to that party downtown. I'll give you a ride if you really want me to." Mephisto spoke, his long white cape flowing over the edge of the roof. Amaimon blinked,

"You'll go with me?" The purple haired demon sighed,

"Well, perhaps I will. This Saturday has been rather uneventful, but I was hoping to get some extra paperwork done." The younger moved a step closer,

"Come on, you might enjoy yourself, haven't you worked hard enough? Take a break." Mephisto smirked playfully.

"Hm, why do you want me to go so bad?" The other bit his lip slightly, rubbing his arm and looking off to the left.

"Ah, I want you to go because... I don't want to get bored." He said, only half lying. The other demon crossed his arms,

"And that's the **only** reason, or is there more to that?" Amaimon narrowed his eyes,

"Yeah, what else would I want?" Mephisto laughed again,

"Well, you have been acting weird." The teenager realized he was loosing this fight,

"What about you, you told me you were going to bed!" He shouted, pointing at his older brother. Mephisto shrugged guilty, with a smile to match.

"Well, actually the plot demanded me to appear and eventually go to this party with you and then we'll-" Amaimon appeared and smacked his brother in the face,

"Not that!" Mephisto rubbed his face,

"Fine, I planned on going to that party alone. But it looks like your going to it too. That hurt, you ass." Amaimon smiled victoriously. "Wipe that look off your face or I will destroy you." Mephisto roared with an ultimate death face. Amaimon stopped smiling and cowered in fear, "Better." The green haired demon frowned,

"So can we go?" Mephisto smiled,

"Well of course, but we still have half an hour." Amaimon face-palmed, _Why does my brother have to be the King of Time? Wait, couldn't he just skip half an hour?_ Amaimon lifted his head and pointed at Mephisto.

"Then make it the right time!" The older demon put his hands on his hips and tilted his head.

"No, why should I bother?" The younger raised an eyebrow,

"Well you want to go don't you? Just pass the time, or can you not do that." The other demon stepped over and lifted Amaimon's chin.

"Seriously, what are you in such a hurry for?" The other was left frozen by the contact.

"Eh, I uh-" He swallowed hard, his whole face turning red and hot. "I want to go!" Mephisto leaned closer,

"I can tell you want something more..." Amaimon was trying hard to keep his cool, but it was hard. With the new moon, there was no light except for the green, red, yellow and white artificial light of the city. From the perspective, Amaimon couldn't even really see his sibling's eyes, at least, until the light shinned on them. The lighter green was a much darker shade and almost seemed more sensual... "Hey, are you listening? Why are so hot and flushed?" Mephisto finally asked, the patronizing tone never leaving his voice, but leaving his face. The younger boy pulled back,

"Let's go! We can just go spend some time sitting around or something..." Mephisto shrugged,

"Fine, but I still want to know why you got so flushed when I touched you." Amaimon was targeted with a suspicious look,

"It was a freak accident." Mephisto frowned,

"That's the best you can do?" The green haired demon nodded furiously. He sighed, "Whatever..." Pulling out the car keys, then putting them away. Amaimon gave a devastated look. The other smiled and turned towards the road. "We don't need the car, it's the next block over isn't it." The other frowned,

"I suppose." Mephisto rushed past him, his white cape rustling in the wind.

"Last one over there is a rotten egg!" Amaimon frowned, his brother was playing dirty by getting a head start!

"Hey! Wait, that's not fair!" He shouted and jumped after him, his brown jacket flowing out. Maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad...

They arrived on time, because they waited on the roof for about twenty-five minutes... But now that the party had started, the music was pounding from the inside of the building out. Hordes of people in limos and in luxury sedans swarmed the building. The two almost stood out among the clothing of black and whites, fancy men and women were inside and outside of the building.

"Brother, why are there so many people?" Amaimon asked and turned to Mephisto.

"Hard to say, my boy. If anything I'd say they're here to take advantage of the free food and drinks." The younger demon frowned,

"Are humans really so pathetic? That's pretty rude, and humans think we're bad." The purple haired man laughed and turned,

"Well you can go ahead and help yourself to the snacks... I'll help myself to some wine." He spoke with a purr and extended his hand to help himself to a glass. The green haired boy sighed and sweatdropped.

"I never realized you liked alcohol so much." Mephisto lowered the glass,

"You want some?" The demon peered into the glass, the red liquid inside reflected himself. He took the glass and gave it a sip... Then spit it out abruptly, coughing rapidly. Mephisto stared at him wide-eyed,

"That's... Disgusting..." Amaimon said between coughs and hacks. The elder demon grinned down at the younger, and licked his lips... "Hey! Are you enjoying me hacking up my lungs! You're such a sadist!" The other cleared his throat and looked away, a slightly pink tint on his face.

"You have some red wine on your face." Amaimon wiped his mouth on his sleeve. _Hold on, does that mean he was going to kiss me? _He looked up at Mephisto, who was mumbling and looked irritated.

"Hey, were you going to-" Before the teenage boy could finish a loud song came on. Something slow, catchy and with a lot of bass. Mephisto looked over,

"Amaimon, would you like to dance?" The elder brother held out his hands. The other blushed and his mouth fell open,

"Seriously?" The other grinned,

"Well, why not? If not I'll go dance with that curvy lady over there." As he spoke he licked his lips again, a form of anger and zealous filled the demon.

"No! Let's dance!" Amaimon reached out and grabbed his brother's hands, grabbing back the attention. Around them others caught onto the slow dance, including a white haired boy and an ash blond haired girl. (Oh snap! Soul and Maka dancing!) Though the girl was leading, she didn't last long before stepping on her partner's foot... It made Amaimon flinch.

"You seem distracted, or do you not want to look at me? I do know that I'm attractive, in case you didn't notice." Mephisto said and moved his head so that Amaimon could see him.

"Sorry, it is awkward... Dancing with your own brother..." The purple haired demon spun the younger,

"But it's fun!" The younger scowled,

"I like dancing fast and fun, not slow and romantic." Mephisto smiled and suddenly dipped Amaimon.

"Admit it, you like my attention though, so you are enjoying yourself. Plus, your blushing. I didn't think of it before, but maybe you like me." The demon swallowed, Mephisto pulled him back up and they continued moving slowly.

"I-I don't l-like you like t-that." The younger stammered and stared hard into his brother's smug looking eyes. The man shrugged slightly,

"If that's the case then prove it to me. I'm going to kiss you, on the mouth. If you don't blush, then you don't like me, if not... Well, then you do." Amaimon swallowed again, but harder. There was no way he'd NOT blush. The anticipation made his legs shake and his breathing faster, it wasn't very comfortable.

"O-Okay, but you won't get w-what you want." Amaimon said fast, trying to remain confident. The other leaned forward, the climax of the music was seconds away, and many were preparing to raise their partners into the air or kiss them.

As the climax hit, a deathly silence went over, Amaimon had lost the ability to hear; if this didn't kill him, he'd be immortal. Mephisto lifted Amaimon's head and grinned darkly as the mask of composure broke. It was all over, the demon was lost as the other demon kissed him. It was longer than expected, and afterwords Mephisto grinned wildly at his success.

"You put up a fight, but I won." Amaimon was blushing so badly that his nose and his ears were lined with color, which was abnormal along his pale face.

"...I-I still don't like you!" The younger finally said and pulled out of his brother's hold, it was too much. Before he could get away though, Mephisto reached out and grabbed him. Amaimon shouted, "Let go of me!" Pulling away again he took off and ran off into the much colder night.

Mephisto clenched his fist tightly,_ I don't understand why he rejected me! Why does he not accept what he wants! _The anger within the elder was starting to boil, his feelings were again unrequited...

_Oh snap! We're heading right up to the climax, hope you enjoyed! I gotta hurry! Bye-bye for now!_


	3. Late Night

**Brother, I Think I Love You (3): **

_Chapter 3 is here. You waited, and reviewed, and I LOVE ya for doin' so. Anyways, we got a lot of feelings in this chapter, which will lead into the fourth. I got a request asking for a cameo of the Fairy Tale gang, so I'll see what I can manage. Onto the wonderland of yaoi and love~_

As soon as Amaimon was far away from the building of the party, he let out his frustration with a groan. _Why did I run away? Why can't I just accept that I do like him? _He thought, but moments later answered his own question, _What if he was just playing mind games with you. Maybe it was all just an act; we were out in public. _An odd form of pain rang out in his chest. It spread directly from his heart all over, and it was the most painful thing Amaimon had felt in a while.

"Am I just being weird? Is this normal? Can demons even love, or experience heartbreak?" The green haired boy thought out loud and drooped his head against the side of a building in the alley he was currently in. A gust of wind swept through the empty alley, bringing with it pieces of liter. Amaimon stared at them blankly, but one of the papers caught his attention. Reaching down, he picked up the ad and read it.

The paper was an advertisement for a fair tomorrow, it seemed like it'd be fun. The demon scowled, _I have the sudden urge to go with Mephisto. Why do I think this way anyway? Won't it just go the same way? _He folded the still crisp paper and stuck it into his jacket pocket as he jumped onto the building's roof with ease.

Another large gust blew against him as he turned towards the direction of his brother's office and mansion. It was convenient that his office and workplace where in one place. Jumping off to the next roof he glanced off to the side, observing some fancy muscle cars extending their hydraulics, preparing for a street race. His eyes widened at the sight, he wasn't one for liking cars, but it was more than interesting to see all the different car models and colors, the demon looked on the other side of the building.

On the opposite side of the street race, were four people gathered together. One was strangely missing his shirt, and had abs worth mentioning, and was told by one of the others that his shirt was gone. He strangely responded as if he had never removed it. As for the others, the one who had told the black haired male of his missing shirt had red hair and was dressed in a medieval kind of armor. The other two, who seemed to trying to avoid the weirdness, were a pink haired teenager and a blond, air-headed chick. There was also a blue cat flying next to the pink-haired guy. He cocked his head at the sight, an interesting set indeed, they reminded him of a fairy tale...

Amaimon moved on from there, still looking on opposite sides of each building to see what he'd find, like a mugging, or street racing... Those were more entertaining things he had seen anyway. He couldn't help but wondering if Mephisto was worried about him, _I bet he doesn't even notice that I'm not there. _The pain struck him again, but it still didn't stop him from going back. If Mephisto hated him, he would deal with it.

When he got back, he closed the door silently, trying to make as little noise as possible. Luckily, the lights were out and Mephisto didn't appear to be up. To be for certain, the green haired male crept down to his brother's bedroom and cracked the door open.

The lights were dead and a faint light came in from the open curtains, casting the only light onto the room's floor. It was oddly tidy, but that was just how his brother was, organized. Amaimon felt an interesting conviction to go and make sure he wasn't just sitting in his bed like a creeper, and stepped into the room. The demon cautiously moved over to the king-sized bed and leaned down. He heard the faint sounds of breathing, and sighed in relief. It was quickly taken back though when he was grabbed around his neck and pulled onto the dark bed.

"Where have you been?!" The younger heard his brother's voice say. The other grit his teeth and pulled away, but Mephisto was still holding him against the bed. _This is kind of kinky_, he thought and then took that back when he realized what was going on.

"I was on my way back. What does it matter anyways? I'm back right?" The demon boy snapped the last two parts. The purple haired demon didn't want any sass, Amaimon wasn't thinking rationally. _Why would he go back without me?_ Mephisto thought and frowned.

"Why did you leave the party without me?" The way the brother said it was more like a demand than a question. Amaimon blushed and then frowned,

"Because you were teasing me and stuff..." Mephisto nodded,

"Fine, I suppose that is true. I was bullying and taking advantage of your attraction." Amaimon stopped frowning, instead glaring and then shouting angrily,

"What do you mean by attraction! That's not how it is!" The elder jerked Amaimon onto the bed and pinned him to it, keeping the boy there.

"What must I do to make you admit to it? How far can I take it until I'll make you say you like me?" The other's eyes widened in fear, he couldn't really see his own brother in this light, only seeing a silhouette of someone pinning him to this bed.

"You don't have to do anything, get off of me!" Amaimon roared and attempted to move his body off the bed, but his wrists were pinned above his head by the same person holding him down to it. Mephisto leaned close to Amaimon's ear,

"Perhaps I should try a different approach..." He bit down on the younger's pointed ear, the other trembled slightly at it. Amaimon looked fearfully,

"W-What are you going to do?" Mephisto snickered and stared at him,

"Tell me, Amaimon, what do you want me to do?" The younger demon blushed furiously,_This can't be happening... Or is it? Am I dreaming? PLEASE, tell me I'm dreaming._

"I-I want you to stop." The teenage boy said shakily, though the whole scene was actually getting is blood pumping. It was exciting, not knowing what was going to happen next...

"Not really. You don't want me to stop, not really." Mephisto said darkly and traced his fingers up Amaimon's stomach and chest. The younger boy shivered at the touch and blushed.

"P-Please stop..." Amaimon groaned, his body growing warmer... He hoped his brother would stop, he wouldn't last long at this...

_OMG! Cliffhanger, what's gonna happen! Find out soon!_


	4. A Realization: Good or Bad?

**Brother, I Think I Love You (4): **

_I'd like to start off with some words for Guest, since they oddly keep looking at my story despite that they dislike it... First, fanfiction get's about a third of its visitors from people who want to read and write smut, so you should get that. As for my rating, it's **my** way of warning idiots not to read my stories if your a kiddo, and I've realized I couldn't end up doing a lemon anyway. **You can't report my story for I have no mature content, and haven't written any on this site**. Also, I know a lot of stories that have been on here from years after 2002 and are still on the site. Lastly, there isn't a multiple crossover option, so I cannot place it as a crossover without somehow just saying, "This crosses over with about four other animes..." Also, they're cameos, not crossovers, get it right stupid. I'll say just one last time, Guest, I don't appreciate you and honestly think you are a rather pathetic person who keeps reviewing this story to tell me the same thing, and you can report my stories, but don't be crying to me when your site numbers drop from people leaving when you get rid of smuts. IF YOU DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO WRITE SMUT, DON'T GIVE THEM THE FREAKIN' OPTION TO RATE THEIR STORIES M!_

_Now! EVERYONE ELSE, COME HERE! I hope everyone can figure out this cameo, because I want people to love my story! We've had Black Butler, Soul Eater and Fairy Tale, so who should appear next?! We'll see... For this chapter, we left off with a cliffy, and now your biting your nails over what's going to happen, so read! Read and entertain yourselves! I lyed, this won't include the fair. That will be the next chapter... This is probably one of the deepest most actiony things I've ever written. Lol... XD Love me! And enjoy!_

Mephisto flashed a smirk at Amaimon, who was considering giving in, but at the same time, he couldn't. Finally, in a moment of redemption, he managed to pull up his arms and jump up to the ceiling, safely out of his brother's reach.

"Ah, you're no fun..." Mephisto muttered with a grin and sat back in his bed, "I won't be trying that again, so you can come back down." Amaimon shot him a glare that said 'not a chance' and then pulled out a paper.

"Hey, guess what? There's a fair tomorrow and I'm going." The elder sighed and glanced out the curtains into the night.

"What's the sudden craving, the party wasn't enough for you?" The younger boy sighed, folding his arms while hanging off the ceiling like a bat.

"Well, you have fun at parties and I have fun at fairs. Amusement parks are even better, but the best part is all the treats and all the rides!" The green haired demon had a mini-fanboy moment over the thought before staring at his brother again.

"I guess... But that's tomorrow, you should go to bed. Oh, but shower first, I don't like my sheets smelling like a sweaty puberty-enduring teenager." The other blushed slightly, and backed his head back in offense. He then dropped down by the door, and turned back.

"Then, goodnight." Mephisto muttered and turned over in his massive bed and said back,

"Yeah, goodnight, now get out so I can sleep." The younger demon smiled before closing the door and heading towards the bathroom.

The mansion was always empty, it wasn't like Mephisto was popular with friends and stuff... A lot of people thought he was a creepy pervert who watched hentai and animes with helpless chibi girls. Though, the most popular animes were the one's he was a fan of... The teenage boy's shadow was small compared to all the shadows cast off the pillars of the mansion. The dark night left most of the halls and rooms totally black, but as a demon, Amaimon wasn't afraid of the dark, for he could see in the dark. With a final step, he was before the bathroom. The green haired boy turned the doorknob and entered the small room before undressing.

Once he was totally exposed, he flinched and locked the door before slinking into the shower and turning it on. The water burst from the golden-rimmed shower head, it ran down the slick, white curtain and over the large expanse of shampoos and soaps that the two had. Amaimon stepped in and stared at the water that hit the floor. He never liked going into the shower at first, even when he made it as hot as possible and then stepped in it always seemed to be cold. The demon licked his lips nervously and then stepped into the stream of water, flinching as it hit his body.

With a few turns south of the temperature, the demon found a cozy in between warm and hot. Reaching out and grabbing one of the bottles of shampoo, he couldn't help but let his mind wander, a shower was always a nice way of letting himself relax._ Brother sure seemed pretty determined back there,_ Of course what had happened with getting pinned to the bed was what remained on his mind,_ I wonder if he was actually going to..._ The boy felt his face go hot at the thought, _Would he? Would he if I told him I wanted him to? What if he hadn't listened to me and did it without my consent?_ The thought of that made him feel light-headed and made his head spin. _Mephisto isn't gay is he? Does he like guys? Would he have slept with me? _Carefully, and slightly disoriented, the male placed the shampoo back on the shelf of the shower.

Amaimon shook his head,_ Why am I thinking about this? Does it even matter, nothing happened anyway, and that's a good thing. Right? _The demon turned slightly towards the shower head and let his head fall back into the wet stream. _Mephisto is intelligent, handsome, he's wealthy, he's got a good job, and he's nice. Why wouldn't I like him? Yet, why do I feel unfulfilled that he didn't... _He pulled his head forward and took a deep breath, panting since his head had been in the water. _I don't understand... No matter what I tell myself, is it just not easy to accept? Why don't I just accept it?!_ A slight growl escaped him as he pushed his head against the side of the shower wall, and then pushed the rest of his weight against it.

"Why can't I just love him?" Amaimon mumbled and stared down at the drain, he felt like his heart was circling a drain. It may get away from the drain, but it was still spinning around it, and eventually, it would get sucked in. Hesitantly, he reached for the temperature again, turning it totally cold and shutting it off. He carefully got out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the rack and quickly dried himself off, turning towards the mirror and wiping the humidity off of it and gazing at his reflection. _There'd be consequences if we were to be together, but I still want him. To the point where it isn't infatuation anymore, I do... **I do love him**._

The demon boy reached up and clasped his hand over his mouth, thinking he had said it out loud, luckily he didn't. He sighed and wrapped his towel around his waist and glanced one last time at the mirror, _What are you thinking? Are you stupid? Why would you even risk a relationship with your own brother, something must be wrong with you. _His reflection said, and the real one frowned in sorrow.

_I just want him. I couldn't even resist him just now, I don't think I'll be able to stop liking him, or get over him. Is that because I'm always around him? _He asked his reflection, which was reflecting a cocky expression.

_You can't WANT him, he's your brother! He probably doesn't even like you, he'd probably screw you and then leave you. He certainly seems like he would. In fact, Mephisto doesn't even have a reason to keep you around. He's probably waiting until you go and beg him to- _The mirror shattered before Amaimon's reflection could finish. A few drops of crimson fell from the demon's fist. The shattered pieces of glass scattered over the floor, and the demon was breathing hard, his face still contorted into one of rage. The boy relaxed his hand and let himself slump against the side of the bathroom floor, cupping his hands over his face and still breathing heavily.

_Stop it._ Amaimon's teeth grit together hard, Stop_ it._ He's eyes watered and he gripped the back of his head hard._ STOP._ The demon started crying, this had been such a long night, it was already three, but it didn't matter. He had enough time to cry, Don't,_ just stop._ With a trembling voice he spoke,

"But I can't stop..." Now practically sobbing, Amaimon sat by the still closed and locked door with his knees against his chest and his head resting on his knees. "An exorcist can kill me right now and I wouldn't care..." He sputtered and bit his lip, "Mephisto wouldn't care either." The boy looked back up and tried to take some deep breathes to calm himself, but he was already broken down, and he was having a hard time trying to get back up.

A soft knock made his eyes widen, "Hey... Let me in... I gotta use the bathroom..." The groggy voice of his brother sounded so strange from his usual over-pronounced and bombastic tone. Amaimon scrambled up and began trembling, his face showing worry. "I'm not kidding... Let me in, you idiot..." Mephisto said, his voice a little sharper as he knocked again, but harder.

The other demon couldn't do it, he couldn't open the door. Amaimon stayed by the wall and continued staring at the door in horror. The doorknob moved, and Mephisto gave a loud groan from outside. It didn't take long for him to say,

"Amaimon, are you okay?" The boy's heart was pounding in his ears. _Don't come in. I don't want to see you. I don't want to even look at you! Just get away! Stop tormenting me! _He screamed in his head, and put his hands over his ears, blocking out the noise of talking. "Amaimon!" The doorknob gave another reluctant twist and another, and another. "Hey! Moron, respond!" The door suddenly flew open, having been forced open by a master of locking and unlocking doors. The demon felt angry and at the same time more sad than describable. A pair of green eyes flared at the sight of the familiar blue ones.

"G-Go away... I-I don't want to see you..." Mephisto sighed, thinking it was just a weird mood swing, and began stepping forward, "I mean it! Get away!" The ground suddenly rippled and a loud rumble sounded. The elder was HIGHLY unamused by this,

"Amaimon, calm yourself. What has you so worked up?" Mephisto asked and looked down at his now cracked bathroom floor.

"I said to get out of here! I don't want to see you EVER again!" Emphasizing his point, the demon sent out a large seismic wave right there at his own lover and brother. The other, not expecting such a thing, was sent flying through the bathroom wall. "I hate you! I hate you so much! I just want you to disappear! Quit making me feel this way!"

Mephisto shifted out of the rubble of his wall and grimaced, _This isn't normal at all. What's happening? Why is he so... Pissed and moody? _"Amaimon, I will summon the clock if you don't calm down. At this rate, you'll be fixing my wall, my floor and my mirror." The other kept a face of stern disgust. It bothered Mephisto at the very least, and if anything, was disturbing.

"I'll kill you if you don't leave!" That did it, The older demon stood up and made a large shield suddenly. He went over and pushed Amaimon against the wall,

"Stop it." The older one said strictly. The other trembled, knowing that he was in the wrong and had awoken his brother's rage, but he wasn't resolved. "Now, what's wrong. Tell me." The younger looked down and kept his mouth shut. The other lifted Amaimon's chin roughly and grabbed his wrists roughly. "I said, tell me." The other suddenly snapped.

"YOU! You're what's wrong with me!" Mephisto leaned forward,

"That doesn't make any sense, little brother." Amaimon pulled back, his face flushed from the shower, the anger and the humidity.

"Here, let me resolve the issue." The elder said suddenly and let go of the younger boy's wrists. Carefully, he pulled the demon against his body and pushed his lips into his damp hair. Amaimon's skin prickled and he gained goosebumps. Yet, there wasn't a thought in his mind as he flung his arms around his brother equally and sobbed. Mephisto held him close and tight.

"It's okay. I'm right here... I don't know what's wrong, but I'm here." Amaimon didn't respond, just continued to ball his eyes out and locked his arms and claws into his brother's pajamas. _I don't know what the problem was, but I hope he'll tell me tomorrow. Obvious I'm partially to blame, but I don't know what exactly I did to set him off..._

It had been a long night, there was no denying that. Mephisto did manage to calm Amaimon down though. In fact, he ended up with the younger one sleeping in his bed. It wasn't a bad thing, it was a little strange though, and since he'd been such a mess, he hadn't told him to put on any clothes... So his little brother was sleeping naked next to him, for some odd reason, it was hot.

Mephisto flicked a hair out of his face and glared down at the boy. _I hope he does know I'm not letting him off the hook for that one. _Amaimon turned slightly and groaned in is sleep slightly,

"Hey, are you awake?" The purple haired demon asked and stared at him... Silence was his answer, but he did hear something unexpected.

"Love me... Okay... Brother..." The younger boy was obviously sleep-talking, but it was some serious stuff. Mephisto felt his brow twitch,

"Amaimon... Loves... **Me**...?" Feeling more than curious, he leaned down and waited intently for the demon to say something. He didn't get anything for a while, but before he got up and gave up, he heard something and felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Don't leave me..." Amaimon was looking up at him, his eyes shinning from him just waking up.

"Fine, I want breakfast in a little bit though, so not too long." There was a look of pleasantly surprised shock in his eyes as Mephisto sat back down and stared tenderly at him.

"I'm sorry... For last night... I was just angry..." Mephisto flattened back down on the bed and rested his head on his hand while sitting sideways and staring lovingly at Amaimon.

"It's alright." The other looked shocked beyond belief, and it looked amusing on the face of someone who was usually so monotone.

"Why are you so calm? Aren't you worried?" Mephisto smirked and moved slightly closer to him discretely.

"I care about you. Not about my bathroom, though it does bother me." The other looked up in confusion. Mephisto grinned and then leaned close to his little brother's face. "Have I ever told you how cute you are? Or how nice your eyes are?" The green haired teenager continued looking confused and shocked.

"Uh, no you haven't..." He muttered and blushed. Mephisto then smiled,

"Or how kissable your lips are?" Before Amaimon could catch onto what Mephisto had planned, the older demon kissed him. With a quick decision, he pushed the younger one against the bed, almost forgetting that the other was nude. Amaimon reached up and wrapped his arms around Mephisto, and kissed back for all it was worth.

_I look forward to that fair tomorrow, perhaps I can get us stuck on the top of the Ferris wheel... _Mephisto thought and finally pulled away, gazing down in satisfaction at the younger boy who was now flushed.

"Uh... So, do you care to explain why you're acting so funny?" Amaimon said after a moment of awkward silence. Mephisto got up and moved around the bed to help Amaimon out of bed.

"Sure. But over breakfast, I would like to ask you some things too. But first, get some clothes on, you'll get my sheets smelling like you." Amaimon smirked and his eyes shinned slightly, and he added in a seductive tone.

"I don't think you'd particularly mind that. I do smell like candy..." Mephisto gave an equal smirk, and said in a similar tone,

"I suppose that's true. Maybe I can try a few things before breakfast..."

Wow. What have I spent the last three hours of my time writing... NOT! THIS WAS A-FREAKIN'-MAZING I hope you think so too! Stay tuned for 5 we're making our way to the tip of the climax! Or this may have already been the climax... I dunno... -o- Maybe. Maybe. -_-


	5. The Fair's Ferris Wheel

**Brother, I Think I Love You (5):**

_Yahoo! Chap. 5! Okay, I just wanna tell Guest, since you'll read this, that I don't want to argue with you anymore. I'm here to write my stories, and I will write. I must say that I'm glad you gave me the suggestion of... Was it Shonen-Ai instead of yaoi? I'd like to hear about it. As for the others, I believe we left off with some goodies~ NOPE! I'm a good person who doesn't write lemons, so there's no sex. But I hope you did realize with the way I ended that last chapter that they kind of 'did it'. Anyway, let's continue... Oh, and I realized that I didn't put in a cameo for last chapter. Our cameo was our main characters, but that is lame! So we'll have **2** this time! Hope you like the peeps I choose, because it was a pain making them come in... *Clap Clap* NOW, STORY:_

Amaimon felt exhausted. Part of him said, _What the hell did I just do?_ But at the same time he thought, _Why didn't I do this sooner!_ With a slight, 'omph' he turned himself so he could turn to Mephisto.

"Breakfast... Breakfast... Amaimon, go make breakfast." Mephisto said, lying with the sheets tangled around him. Amaimon sat up slightly,

"I had the harder job! Why don't you go make breakfast for me!" Mephisto gave a groan and turned over and got out of the bed, being careful because he was kind of sore. He went over to his brown jacket and pulled out paper for the fair. "Hey, brother, there's a fair today at nine." The elder shifted finally.

"Oh really...?" He said tiredly and yawned as he stretched in a lazy way. Amaimon blinked at the paper,

"Yeah. I want you to take me to it. You have to come with me." The older got up and walked over,

"Obviously. I have the day off today, so you lucked out. Now, I'm going to shower." The younger demon scowled,

"Can I shower with you?" The man turned with a blush

"So even though we just had sex we can't shower together?" Mephisto realized his brother had a point.

"Fine, come on. But if the water's too cold I'm turning it up. You shower with colder water than I do." Amaimon got up and defensively said,

"Ah yeah! Well when you turn it up, I'll turn it back down again!" The two continued to argue over the temperature until they got to the bathroom. Amaimon stared with his mouth almost touching the floor,

"See what happens when your stupid, now no one gets to shower." Mephisto said and gestured to the wrecked bathroom. Unfortunately the floor didn't fix itself, and either did the wall or mirror. The elder turned to Amaimon,

"You never did tell me what made you go over the edge, care to explain?" The younger boy looked a little frazzled,

"Eh, it was an emotional puberty thing. You wouldn't understand." Mephisto roared at him suddenly,

"Are you calling me old?!" The other nodded innocently.

"Well, actually the author of this must be a real pervert. I mean, making us have sex even though we're related and your like thirty, and I'm like sixteen." A random slap is delivered to his face.

"What was that?" Mephisto asked and turned slightly,

"Ninjas." Amaimon muttered and then walked out, "If we can't shower I'm going to get dressed." Mephisto looked around,

"Pervert ninjas..." He muttered and stepped out of the bathroom.

Once the both were dressed, things were oddly, normal. The two proceeded to eat some candy and played video games for a little bit before finally deciding to go out for lunch.

"Hey, where are we going for lunch? Please not a supper club..." Amaimon asked and remembered the events from our first chapter, or when they went out to get supper together and the demon was cruelly ignored...

"Actually, we aren't going to a supper club, because you go to a supper club for dinner or supper, hence the name. That fair you were talking about, they open before nine. They're already open, so that's where we're going." Amaimon's eyes grew huge,

"You're kidding right?" The other glanced at him,

"Nope. They're serving corn dogs and all the fried food you can handle!" The boy cocked his head,

"Can we get cotton candy afterwords. I haven't yet been able to try it..." Mephisto nodded and turned his head back out the window.

"You know, I didn't expect things to play out this easily..." Amaimon turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Mephisto chuckled and shook his head,

"Nothing really, just a predicament. It was my mistake to say it aloud." The green haired demon leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of his brother's face, but he couldn't see anything.

"You sure it's nothing?" He asked curiously, really just looking for a conversation and not really caring about what the response he'd get.

"Why are you so worried?" The purple haired man asked turning to the younger boy. "You know it's odd. And you know what I'm talking about." Amaimon blinked,

"You mean our relationship?" The other nodded and kept staring into the other, oddly, now it was harder to read Amaimon since he heard him sleep-talking. Because Mephisto now had to consider the unexpected.

"It is strange. I thought things would be different, not as easy as this. I thought it would be awkward and weird, but it almost feels like nothing has changed." Amaimon's expression changed slightly.

"But things have changed right? You know I don't think of you as a brother, and I know you feel the same." Mephisto moved his hand slightly as the car stopped.

"Yes I know that. But the way we interact, are we in love? Or is this just some kind of infatuation?" Amaimon leaned closely to his brother's face.

"I dunno that answer to that, but I do know its not something we can ignore." Mephisto smiled at this and kissed Amaimon on the lips before getting out.

Before them was the fair in all its glory. There were plenty of rides and the classic Ferris Wheel sticking out above the rest, it had been set up in a green space of True Cross, a park to be specific. The two stood beside each other, taking in the glory of the whole thing before starting to walk towards it, but in a hurried manor.

"Which ride should we start with?" Amaimon asked, looking over each ride with a determined assessment. Mephisto grabbed his sleeve,

"Hey, we came here to eat, not to ride the rides. We'll start riding them at six. I figure we'll end up eating supper here, so eat something that you'll be okay with eating again." Amaimon grinned, with his fangs and overly exaggerated eyes he looked a little intimidating...

"Stop smiling like that, it's creepy, hmm." A demeaning voice said, it sounded almost sarcastic and rather patronizing.

"Deidara, don't tell people not to smile. It just means they're happy." A smoother voice said. Mephisto turned to see two men wearing black cloaks with a symbolic red cloud on them. One had blond hair in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes and the other had red hair and amber, narrow eyes.

"Hey, don't you say anything mean to my brother, buddy." Mephisto growled to the blond guy.

"Say, Sasori my man, I think this guy wants to become my next masterpiece? What do you think, hmm?" Deidara said and held up a white clay bird.

"Deidara, we're here for the food and the fun. We aren't out to collect jinchuriki and kill, so we should use that to our advantage." Sasori said and pulled Deidara back,

"I apologize for my partners idiocy." Amaimon raised an eyebrow as him and Mephisto exchanged a look.

"Ah yes, well, I'm glad you're a mature person." He said and shook Sasori's hand, the strange pair then left. Amaimon glared after the blond,

"Can I kill that guy?" He asked, his eyebrow twitching irritably. Mephisto sighed,

"Of course a moron would set off your murderous side. Let's just get some lunch, considering I never got breakfast." He receives a mysterious slap as well.

Unknown to the two, time was moving faster than they realized and after lunch and a few kid rides they decided it would be time to take on the bigger, badder and better rides. It was now eight.

"Hey brother, why do you think the fair ad said it started at nine?" Mephisto, who was busily stuffing his face of cotton candy turned,

"Probably the time they wanted the tourists to come. The locals knew it would start earlier." Amaimon stared curiously,

"So how did you find out?" Mephisto ate the last bit of cotton candy.

"Because I've been looking forward to this fair for three weeks." He turned slightly and pointed to the Ferris Wheel, "That Ferris Wheel is one of the biggest ever made, so I have to ride it. Probably more than once..." Amaimon smiled slightly at this, afraid if he smiled any bigger random people would tell him it was creepy...

"I like the Ferris Wheel the most, I always hope for getting stuck on the top so that you get a really good view." Mephisto smiled and got up,

"Well what are we waiting here for? Let's go ride that thing!" The green haired boy jumped up,

"Yeah!" They headed over to the Ferris Wheel, the sunlight was disappearing rather fast, and as the sun set; it left a faint glow in the light, like hot metal.

Luckily for the two, there wasn't many there yet, so the line wasn't too long. As soon as they got up as some of the next people to ride the Ferris Wheel they rejoiced.

"I can't wait!" Amaimon said staring as the couple in front of them got on the seat, the Ticketmaster gestured to the two to come up and they more than happily gave up their tickets.

"How tall is this thing?" The younger asked as they sat on the seat and waited for the ride to start. Mephisto leaned back,

"30 stories." The demon blinked and scowled.

"I forgot that I hated heights..." The man turned to him,

"YOU are scared of heights?" The boy shrank in the seat,

"Distract me so that I don't think about it." Mephisto chuckled and grinned.

"I still can't believe your scared of heights. But I guess I'll help distract you." As he finished his sentence the wheel started up, spinning slowly, and slowly moving into a whirl.

"This is almost too fast!" Amaimon shouted, sounding almost hoarse since he was scared. Mephisto reached over and sat Amaimon on his lap,

"Here, just look at me." The other stared a little blandly at the older one.

"Your eyes are pretty." He said softly, Mephisto somehow heard him over the sound of the ride and the wind.

"Your eyes are pretty." Mephisto said back, Amaimon frowned.

"Brother, can I call you by your name instead?" Mephisto smiled,

"Of course, its not like I didn't tell you you couldn't." Amaimon's face brightened slightly and he leaned forward, laying on his brother.

"Are we a couple?" The elder demon raised his eyebrows.

"I guess... I don't know for certain, because I don't know exactly what I feel for you." Amaimon moved himself closer to his brother.

"When will you know?" Mephisto chuckled lightly and traced his nail down Amaimon's back, his eyes carrying a thoughtful look.

"I hope to find out soon." The world was nothing but a furious combination of color and lights around them, like time wasn't moving, but was.

"Mephisto, do you love me?" The older one smiled and leaned his head back as he closed his eyes.

"Yup, I think I do. Why do you ask?" Amaimon looked up slightly,

"Father always told me demons don't love. I thought I was weird for liking you. He always told me that it was because I had a human host." Mephisto looked down at Amaimon and smiled.

"We both know our father. He was telling lies, because he's good at that. Not to mention he wanted to keep you as an emotionless tool." When he said that it made the boy shiver slightly, and Mephisto noticed. "Is something wrong?" The Ferris Wheel started to slow down, and the whirls and swirls of color and lights were reforming into solid shapes.

"I always wondered if you kept me here as a tool." The other shifted slightly and sighed,

"Okay, I originally brought you here to fight Rin, but now it's different." Amaimon sighed and got up, they got stopped on the top.

"I was just wondering, but I'm glad you were honest." The elder chuckled and then broke out into laughter.

"If there was one thing I would improve about myself would be that I could tell the truth, Amaimon." The other gave a questionable look, and before either knew it they were down and getting off.

"I wish I was better at telling whether or not people were lying or telling the truth." Amaimon said as they walked back to the car. _Does that mean he lied...? Would he lie to me? How can I tell?_

OH! SNAP! SASORI AND DEIDARA, OKAY BYE! SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	6. Just Don't Think About It!

**Brother, I Think I Love You (6):**

_Chapter 6 folks, the halfway mark. I can't believe I have over 500 views on this... But I guess that means you like it. Well, mostly everyone. So we left off a little fast because I had bad weather here in the U.S. and I already had to retype about a paragraph when the power shut off. I hope ya can forgive me! . Other than that, we got some more problems and such for these two to face. Let's see how they cope... *Que the story*_

Amaimon didn't speak at all to Mephisto on the way home. It was late again, and he knew Mephisto would probably have work tomorrow, and oddly, it bothered him. The demon did usually like to have alone time, but now, he just wanted more attention, and to spend more time on fun stuff like fairs, dances and eating out. Yet, it seemed this was the end until next week when his brother would have the day off again.

Mephisto couldn't help but glance over occasionally at his brother, who was abnormally quiet. Honestly, he himself wasn't much looking forward to going back to work either. It was nice to not have to worry about anything and just go have fun, it certainly made him feel younger... The elder scowled slightly and shook his head, but what mattered was making Rin into a weapon against Satan, he couldn't let himself getting distracted.

They pulled in to the mansion's driveway, it looked awfully lonely without the lights on. The night was dark and had an oddly misty look to it, it made both the demons uneasy, though they would never admit that.

Once inside, Mephisto awkwardly slumped on the couch next to Amaimon, then turned to him. "Did you have fun?" He asked,

"It wasn't bad." The green haired boy said and shrugged indifferently.

"If I have time we can go out to eat tomorrow." Mephisto said in hopes of cheering up his glum brother.

"Sure, that sounds good." Amaimon said hesitantly and turned. "But, were you lying about liking me?" The purple haired man gave a taken back look,

"No, why would I lie?" The other bit his nail in thought,

"Well, you said that you wished you could be honest more often, so I thought..." He trailed off. The older demon frowned and then leaned toward his brother's face.

"You should know I didn't mean you. I meant, well, more in **general**. If anything, I feel more natural around you than anyone else." The demon spoke in thought and ended up slightly stroking his goatee. Amaimon looked up,

"You're here to train Rin right? How can I help?" He suddenly asked. The other looked shocked,

"You want to help me?" The younger brother nodded furiously,

"If I help you than we can have more free time." With a contemplating expression, the purple haired demon nodded.

"It may work, but if you help me with Rin, you can't kill him." Amaimon nodded and smiled.

"If I were to kill him it would make you upset, so I won't. But, if he makes me angry, I might." Mephisto chuckled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Damn, your cute!" He said and kissed the other on the head. Amaimon blushed and smiled a little wider,

"It's too bad your not cute. I don't know what to say to compliment you back..." He muttered and frowned at himself. Mephisto leaned back and smiled.

"Hey, what am I to you?" The younger fidgeted before answering quietly.

"I think of you as my brother and my... Lover." Mephisto smiled before waving his hand,

"Not like that. I mean, I think your cute. So what do you think I am?" Amaimon looked up and blushed hard, biting his lip before speaking.

"I think your handsome, attractive and hot." The way it was said made Mephisto grin like a maniac before he responded.

"That's certainly lovely, so you can just say one of those from now on when I call you cute~" Mephisto purred before caressing the younger's check.

"So what am I other than cute?" Amaimon asked curiously as he grabbed his brother's arm. The purple haired man titled his head,

"Hmm, you're cute, adorable and intriguing." With a tilt of his own head, the smaller demon asked.

"Why do you like me?" The older brother abruptly got up, taking his little brother in his arms and walking down to his bedroom.

"I guess I like you because your nice. You don't ask much, I don't have to worry about taking care of you... And you make me happy." Amaimon blushed and smiled softly, _I never thought if I got into a relationship it would be like this... _Mephisto grinned,

"At this rate you'll keep me up all night, so let's head to bed." The younger quickly grabbed at his brother's shoulder and shouted,

"We! We're gonna sleep in the same bed?!" The demon raised an eyebrow at his little brother, _Wasn't he the one giving me grief earlier because I was paranoid and we'd already had sex...?_

"Amaimon, I didn't say we were going to do anything..." The older said with a mischievous tone, causing the other to blink.

"That is true, just don't wake me up in the morning when you get up..." He finally admitted defeat and fell limp right there, and the purple haired demon laughed slightly.

Once comfortably in bed Mephisto sighed in relief, a faint flash of all the events that had happened the past few days went through his head. He turned slightly to Amaimon, who simply had the cutest sleeping face alive. The older demon smiled and turned back over, he was thankful for this king-sized bed... Finally feeling a form of fatigue enter him he yawned before drifting off to sleep...

_Did you think it would be that easy? You just think you have him wrapped around your finger now, don't you?_

_I don't think that at all! I'm just his brother..._

_That's correct! He even said he was bad at telling the truth and you still believe him? Are you stupid?_

_I... I thought he cared about me..._

_If he cares about you, then why are you questioning yourself about this? What's leaving you so insecure?!_

Amaimon woke up with a start and glanced around his brother's room. Casually, he searched the bed for another body, but found the bed unoccupied. With a nervous breath he got up and slumped down to the bathroom. _What am I still beating myself up over? I can't stop thinking about that stuff from the fair..._

The demon picked up a box by the bathroom door and brought it into the bathroom. _How can I tell he's not just trying to convince me to help him against Father? I just can't stop thinking about the ifs! _

With a groan he lifted the huge mirror out of the box and sat it carefully by the sink. _Maybe I could ask him about it... Over the supper perhaps... _Placing the mirror carefully on the wall, the bathroom looked a bit more complete.

"Hey, I didn't realize you were up?" Mephisto's voice came from the doorway, causing Amaimon to turn around.

"Oh, I thought you were already gone..." He responded and turned from the mirror,

"It's nice to see you take some initiative, but it's kind of pointless." The other said and snapped his fingers, fixing the floor and the wall. The green haired boy turned wit his mouth open.

"Why did you wait to do that until I decided to fix it?!" Mephisto smirked and turned,

"Because you needed to be punished. Oh, and I'm still missing an explanation over this. And I don't want to hear a 'I was angry' because that doesn't excuse it." The demon looked down and shifted slightly.

"Um, I don't know... Honestly, I don't know what did it. I just started thinking, and it happened." The elder narrowed his eyes slightly and leaned against the doorway. _Does that mean he's psycho? Maybe some psychological thing...? _The other turned and looked at Mephisto. "I just thought you didn't like me. It just bothers me sometimes." He stepped closer and stared into his brother's green eyes, "I just can't tell what your thinking. I always thought people were so easy to read. Humans and demons... I just can't read you." Mephisto stared wide-eyed,

"I have nothing to hide from you, little brother. It's not like I can read you much either, what with that emotionless mask of yours." Amaimon blinked and looked down. _I never thought that I might make him feel the same way... _

"Well, I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight, goodbye." He leaned down and kissed the green haired demon before disappearing out of the doorway.

Amaimon blinked and brushed his hand over his hair before sighing, blushing and frowning. _Yeah, I don't have anything to worry about... Maybe I should go out today..._ Moving out of the bathroom, the boy felt a little better about this...

Once showered, dressed and outside... Amaimon glanced up, it looked kind of dreary outside, and the bleak scenery did little to change his mood, let alone make him feel better. He kicked at the ground before suddenly thinking about his chat with Mephisto about helping Rin... A mischievous look formed on his face and he made his way toward his little half-brother's dorm...

About three hours later, the demon returned home. His back hurt, a cut was on his face and a few burns were scattered across on his body. His little brother was certainly maturing, with a groan he collapsed on the couch before looking to the clock, which read 4:52 p.m.. Giving another groan he turned over on the couch, feeling kind of tired he found himself lying there was actually quite comfortable. The green haired boy sat up and frowned, he didn't want to sleep.

"I can't fall asleep. I don't want to think about Mephisto like that." He muttered and glanced at his brother's huge flat screen, then eyed one of the controllers. _Brother comes back at six, but I don't want to play video games. What should I do...? _Falling back the demon growled, what was he supposed to do when his brother had everything? It was hard to explain, but it made trying new things hard because he usually had already tried them... Yawning lazily he stretched and grabbed a pillow and pulled it against his chest.

"Mmm... I wonder if maybe brother can give me some snuggles like this later..." Without knowing it, Amaimon feel asleep.

Mephisto returned at six and closed the door, walking into the living room to find his little brother; he was hungry and wanted to go eat some supper. With a glance of the room he spotted the demon boy sleeping on the couch, with a mysterious cut on his face... _Please tell me he didn't go fight Rin, when I said to help, I didn't mean like that... _He crouched by his brother and shook him lightly.

"Hey, I'm here Amaimon, let's go eat." Amaimon's eyes opened slowly, the hazy, tired look in his eyes. Mephisto got up and walked over by the door.

"Did you... Just get back?" Amaimon asked slowly, yawning and getting up shakily. Mephisto turned,

"Yes, now let's go. Oh, did you fight Rin Okumura today?" He said and then quickly asked. The younger walked over by the door,

"Yeah, I did what you wanted." The elder groaned and face-palmed,

"When I asked for your help I didn't mean to fight him." Amaimon blinked as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, brother. May I ask where we're going to eat?" Mephisto raised his head,

"Ah yes, we're going by the lake shore. There's a nice restaurant there." The younger demon blinked, and swallowed hard.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds good." The violet haired man laughed and smiled,

"You almost sounded nervous, don't worry, it's not a bar or a supper club! So you don't have to worry..." Mephisto then walked forward, "But I'm hungry, so let's go." The boy frowned,

"Uh, okay..." They headed out the door.

The car was silent, mainly because Amaimon was trying to keep himself distracted by looking away from the huge body of water they were driving by. He didn't know what was so bothersome about water, or what made him so uneasy about it. Perhaps it was the fact that it was so big, and his powers wouldn't work in the water... It was another thing that made him insecure, and he couldn't help but starting to sweat lightly and have his breath hitched.

On the other hand, Mephisto was contently tapping his fingers on the side of the door to the anime music playing in the background. Curiously, he turned to see if his brother was interested by the song, but he looked more like he was staring at Father rather than enjoying music.

"Is something wrong, Amaimon?" He asked leaning forward slightly to look at his sibling's face.

"I-I don't like water." The elder frowned, _Aquaphobia? That's not what I expected one bit, but it kind of makes sense... _The demon smiled,

"Water can't hurt you. You're a demon, you shouldn't be scared of water." Amaimon glanced at him, the expression on his face was nerve racking.

"W-What if something happens... Like the car c-could go into the water..." He muttered leaning towards the window, and since he had the seat overlooking the water, he had the honor of terrifying himself over the ideas.

Suddenly the car veered towards the guard rail, and it seemed like the worst was about to unfold...

_Random cliffhanger, but no cameos until next time. :) Please be patient!_


	7. Island of Paradise and Death

**Brother, I Think I Love You (7):**

_Okay, so it's been a real long time, but I got writers block and couldn't think of how to continue this love-drama-comedy yaoi story. The good news is it's summer vacation so hopefully I'll be able to update this more! Finally I got an idea to throw in some action with an OC of mine. (He started out as an OC for Ciel and Sebby to take care of, but I figure I can through him in this for some action. HE'S MY OC, NO COPYING!) Cliffhangers, we all gotta love 'em. But since I left you off on one, we should let you find out what happened! Also, if anyone leaves flames they'll just be deleted, cause I'm tired of seeing them and reading them. Hope you can forgive me! _T^T_ Anyway, onto our story~ _XD_  
_

Mephisto stared wide-eyed as the car started plummeted toward the water, in an instant he snapped his fingers and teleported him and his little brother out of the car. Amaimon, who was equally wide-eyed stared in awe and grabbed his brother's arm. They were now standing on an island...

"What did you do? Where are we?" The younger asked nervously, the worst part, was Mephisto didn't quite now. He panicked and had just teleported him and his brother to some random place anywhere in Assiah... Or Gehenna.

"I'm not quite sure." Amaimon glared at him,

"I thought you were going to save me!" Mephisto frowned.

"I did save you!"

"No you didn't. You don't even know where we are now!" Mephisto scowled and felt as if he was attempting to challenge him.

"Look, I panicked too. I teleported us away, how far away, I don't know. But I did save you. If this is how you want to treat me when I do, I guess I will let you die." He looked hurt when the elder said that, so Mephisto guessed he got his point across.

"I thought it would be easy just to teleport us on the road where the car went off." The green haired demon spoke quietly. The purple haired demon leaned over and smiled slightly.

"Maybe if you apologize we can get on with finding our way back." The boy fiddled slightly and his eyes darted back and forth from his brother to the sand at his feet.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbles and growls slightly, tensing like he heard something. Mephisto turns as well.

"Looks like company." A J. Micheal Tatum voice says. Belonging to a guy with dark hair and glasses.

"Kyoya-senpai, are you sure this is the right direction?" A more nervous voice asks, belonging to a dark brown haired he-she.

"Ah yes! We're still in Japan!" Mephisto shouted and grinned.

"Are you lost, gentlemen?" Amaimon cleared his throat.

"No, the crappy writer of this story wants us to be lost, or to think we are. But in the end we aren't lost and we're just fine. Let's go, Mephisto." He says, and trips on an invisible bump in the sand.

"Kyoya, your name was, and you. Where are we?" Mephisto asks, leaving Amaimon to pick himself up.

"I'm Haruhi. I'm actually a girl, and this is actually the Ootori Beach." Kyoya clears his throat.

"And who are you?" Mephisto bows and takes off his top hat.

"Oh dear, how could I be so rude? I'm Mephisto Pheles, I'm part of True Cross Academy. " Kyoya nods in approval.

"The enthusiastic principle of True Cross?" Mephisto nodded,

"And my lesser known little brother, Amaimon." The demon sprung up,

"I don't wanna talk to these people! I wanna get back to your mansion!" The older demon grinned and laughed,

"Why are you so desperate to get back?" He purred, and ran a finger up the boy's face.

"**Hey**! Who's these people?

"They're taking our spot as the homosexual side cast!" Another voice shouts, the Hitachiin twins emerge from the trees.

"I wasn't taking your spot! I was just expressing my emotions in a sexual way that comes out as fan-service to the girls and boys that read this fanfic!" Mephisto randomly falls to the ground.

"Anyway, we're in Kyoto." Mephisto springs up again in joy.

"We're not only still in Japan, we're close to Tokyo!" Amaimon frowned,

"A little, but it still isn't Tokyo."

"Where does Blue Exorcist take place anyway? Is True Cross Academy Town in Tokyo?" The other shrugs.

"I dunno. They go to Kyoto in the manga, so obviously it isn't in Kyoto." The Ouran Highschool Host Club cast decides to go away to leave this weirdos to themselves. And because they've had too much time for their cameo.

"So if we're in Kyoto which way is it to a place that we can figure out where we-" Mephisto turns and talks, but stops when he realizes the others had left already.

"I'm glad they finally left. I think one of those twins wanted to seduce you..." Amaimon growled anti-socially and scratched a tree. The elder moved over to him and lifted him up.

"You need to improve your social skills! Don't be so anti-social." The green haired demon struggled and wormed his way out of his brother's hands and dropped to the sand.

"No! You're getting side-tracked; we need to get back home!" Mephisto sighed and rubbed his face in a stressed way.

"That is true, but I don't have the energy to leave yet." The younger frowned.

"I bet you're just being lazy." The older brother scowled and says sharply,

"Watch your tone around me, little brother." The boy pouts and turns away. While a faint rustling sound reached his ears, making him turn his head slightly.

"Did you hear that, Mephisto?"

"Hear what?" The rustle occurs again, sounding closer.

"That sound just now."

"I didn't hear anything, Amaimon." The rustle is very close now, and Mephisto and Amaimon both whisper.

"You mean _that_, I thought it was just the wind."

"Obviously not. I think you need your hearing checked, brother." A figure finally emerged from the string of trees along the beach, which the two hadn't moved from.

"Oh, so you must be the two Demon Kings... The King of Earth and The King of Time, correct?" A rough voice says, its owner belonging to a teenage boy about Amaimon's age.

"Depends on who's asking, and that means, what's your name?" The red haired boy grinned, revealing a mouth of nothing but sharp teeth and fangs.

"Me, I'm just an assassin who's hired by the person with the biggest cash. So really, you don't need to know who I am. Or what I am." He added with a mischievous look in his eyes that went from red to yellow before reaching his black cat-like pupils.

"I don't think it's that hard to tell what you are, demon." Amaimon said with a strong amount of dislike. Being again, anti-social. The demon grinned again and laughed before pulling out an ax.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I should really finish this up." The demon taunted and shoot a bolt of lighting at Amaimon's foot, making him yelp in pain and surprise.

"Don't play dirty with him, you ass!" Mephisto shouted and scowled, "If only I could kick his ass. But unfortunately I don't fight, so I can't fight." Amaimon glared,

"You're so stupid." The attacker got a pissed look on his face.

"Take me seriously and don't talk around me!"

"Anger issues much?" Amaimon asked somewhat impatient before jumping the teenager.

"Forget you!" He shouted and cut Amaimon's leg, rather badly. Mephisto face palmed,

"Why. Why writer, why can I not intervene!" The demon ran towards Mephisto, deciding to try to get him while he was distracted. Mephisto however, just breezed to the side, dodging the reckless attacker with grace. A few swings later and the red head still hadn't gotten close to touching him,

"Stand still, you clown!" Mephisto shook his finger and then stood still for a moment,

"Only Rin can call me a clown." With this, he snapped his fingers, and the demon was gone, ax and all. He turned his attention back to his brother who was on the sand, (Them still on that freakin' beach) he was cradling his leg, which was bleeding rather bad.

"Amaimon, are you alright?" Mephisto asked hesitantly and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah..." He hissed sharply, "But this hurts..." The elder scowled and gave a moment of thought, _I don't think I have enough energy to teleport us back. Especially now that I sent that moron somewhere... But, I need to fix that injury, it looks bad._

"Brother," Amaimon spoke up softly, "It really hurts... Can we go back, please...?" The purple haired man began punching himself in the head,

"Why don't I have the strength to teleport us back! We need to leave!" The younger demon looked at him, bright bubbles and light pink appearing around him as he went shota-mode.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." He gave a small pant, his face magically flushed, "I just **want** to go back, but if we can't..." His body gave a jolt as the pain surged. "I guess I can just deal with it..." Mephisto gave a shout,

"Kamahamaha!" He screamed as he cupped his hands at Amaimon, and they both appeared back at Mephisto's mansion. (Well shit, I guess he should've done that sooner.)

They both blinked at each other for a moment, and then Mephisto quickly cleared his throat, a faint blush clawing his face.

"Uh, take off your pants!" The green haired demon was about to protest, but then realized why, and shut his mouth and began undoing his belt.

"Mephisto, is it bad?" He asked staring at his leg, which had a long cut down it diagonally and looked pretty rough.

"Um, it's bad, but nothing I can't fix!" The older brother announced and ran his hand over Amaimon's leg, instantly healing it. However, the younger boy flushed as he did.

"Oh... Did you like that?" Mephisto purred, a playful glint in his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten intimate with his newest toy. Amaimon just blushed further and glanced away. "Don't be like that, I'm sure you're deprived. I sure am." The demon quickly added the last part.

"Then... Are we, going to...?"

"Going to what?"

"Going to... You know..."

"No. What are we going to do, Amaimon?"

"We're... Going to... Have... Have..." He took a deep breath before quickly sputtering out the word, "Have sex!" Mephisto grinned and picked Amaimon up and began walking towards his room.

"Tell me. What were you thinking tonight? I'm here to pleasure you." Amaimon gave another frazzled flush and put his hands over his eyes.

"Uh, I don't want you doing anything, um, extreme." The other snickered before laughing outright,

"I'm sure you remember what I did to you the first time... The way you screamed when I licked-"

"Stop it!" Amaimon quickly interrupted, his face completely consumed in a blush. (Poor guy. He's all like, / )

"Ah, but you liked what I did to you, correct?" Mephisto continued to push his luck, because it was very fun.

"Y-Yeah." Amaimon admitted, keeping his face covered.

"Then we're going to do it again!" Mephisto shouts, and pins Amaimon to the bed.

(OMFG. HOT LEMON AND SEXXXXXXXXXXXX HERE.)

"Ah~!" Amaimon cries, "It's too tight!"

"You'll adjust, just relax. It'll all be okay..."

"No, ah, brother, ah, really! I can't take much more!"

"It's okay, I'm almost done!"

"I'm going to-!"

The two burst into laughter, after having this discussion. They're laying on the bed, still naked, and unmotivated.

"That was pretty good." Amaimon says, "Not bad, I hope the whole world heard." Mephisto speaks as he closes his phone. The two had a game they played where they had as sexual a conversation as possible, but it turned out they were just talking about something else. In this case, they had recently watched the corset scene of Black Butler, and found corsets a very cool object for their game.

"I think we freaked out some people." Amaimon said as he sat up and scratched his back slightly, glancing down to access the number of new bruises he had on his hips.

"Well, they deserve it. Corsets aren't very nice." Mephisto says in return, running his fingers over the deep claw marks on his back and neck. "Also, next time, avoid scratching so much." Amaimon shot him a glare,

"I can't help it! If I do that, then you have to stop holding me so tight, you leave bruises everywhere!" Mephisto's eyes narrowed slightly,

"They're called hickeys." Amaimon just frowned,

"Same thing. And they both hurt!" The purple haired demon shook his head and stood up, dressing quickly.

"You should get dressed." His eyes wandered over the other male. "Or else something will happen." Amaimon sat up and dressed faster than Mephisto.

"There!" Mephisto nodded and walked out to the living room and toward the door to leave, Amaimon following behind.

"So, dinner?"

"Supper club?"

"Sounds good." The two slid out the door, unaware of the eyes staring at them outside the window...

"Your in for one hell of a ride..." The low voice growled, his eyes growing more red than yellow.

_There ya'll go. Hope you stay tuned!_


	8. Revenge

**Brother, I Think I Love You (8):**

_Hello! Okay, so the last one wasn't as long as I promised, but it was still long. So bear with me. :D_

At the supper table, Amaimon found it awkwardly hard to talk. He couldn't explain why, he just had the feeling of being watched. The younger demon finally leaned forward over the table and closer to Mephisto.

"Brother, do you have the feeling that you're being watched?" Mephisto glanced up from his menu.

"No. Why?" Amaimon glanced around at the others sitting and talking quietly at their tables.

"Because I have the feeling we are." The elder brother looked around at the other tables, noticing a figure dressed in a trench coat.

"Well, maybe we are." He finally admitted. Amaimon followed his brother's previous gaze and saw the figure.

"Who's that?" The purple haired man scowled,

"How about instead of worrying about him, we try and enjoy ourselves, hmm?" He leaned forward and kissed Amaimon's forehead. Amaimon blushed,

"O-Okay..." The waiter came by, looking rather pale, and having interestingly spiky raven colored hair.

"Can I take your order?" He asked in a low voice. The two brothers turned to each other,

"Sasuke Uchiha!" They had a moment of fanboying because they were big fans of Naruto and Sasuke annihilating each other. The waiter was unamused.

"Yeah, that's me. Now tell me what you want." Amaimon grinned.

"I'll have steak." Mephisto nodded,

"Me as well. And two glasses of strawberry wine." (Okay, I dunno if strawberry wine exists, but if it doesn't, it now does.) Sasuke nodded and wordlessly left to fetch the drinks.

"So, you never told me why you couldn't teleport us back when we went over the edge of the railing." Amaimon spoke after a minute. Mephisto glanced up,

"You want to know the truth, I was afraid, and my powers don't work well under stress." The trench coat wearing figure grins from his seat, revealing an oddly familiar set of sharp fangs and teeth.

"I see. I don't like large bodies of water, so I guess I freaked out too." Amaimon admitted and slumped forward on the table.

"I figured as much." Mephisto replied smoothly as his lips curved into a smile, "I never would've thought you wouldn't like water. But, considering I never see you half naked in pools..." Amaimon smirked at his brother's humor.

"You don't swim at pools either."

"I've never been one for action or exercise."

"That's an understatement."

"What are you complaining for?" Amaimon's face became slightly darker,

"When I fought Rin, you never let me finish him. I wanted to kill him." Mephisto shook his head,

"We both know that if we want to be free from Father's reigns that we must kill him, right?"

"Yeah, but it's so weird that we have to kill Satan, even though he doesn't seem to cause us trouble."

"Oh trust me, he causes much trouble." Sasuke appeared and delivered their food and drinks.

"Many thanks, kind sir." Sasuke nodded at this, but placed two shot glasses on the table as well.

"I didn't order shots..." The black haired teenager straightened slightly,

"They were on someone else, I was told to give them to you. It's kiwi rum and cherry vodka."

"A cocktail, interesting choice." Sasuke glanced at the two, now confused demons, before taking his leave. The trench coat was slowly removed, and a red headed boy approached their table.

"Ah. Is it really that hard to see?" He spoke as he stood at the head of the table. A horde of people suddenly ran out of the restaurant with screams.

"Oh look, it's you. You never gave me your name." The other grinned and bent slightly in a small bow,

"Helljack, or Jack." Amaimon scratched his head,

"Is this going to involve us having to kick his ass again?"

"You barely fought me off last time." Jack snapped at Amaimon. Mephisto raised his hand, and then flicked his wrist, sending Helljack through a few tables.

"Actually, I had to save my energy last time, so this is revenge." Jack emerged from the rubble and flung a few chairs off of himself.

"Lovely, I like revenge and messes!" He stood up and then lifted one of the tables and proceeded to fling it at the table of the brothers. Amaimon sprang out of the way and Mephisto snapped his fingers and appeared behind the assassin.

"Revenge. This is it." He said before slamming his fist down on the other.

"Too early, old man." Helljack spoke and kicked him away. "I was asked to kill in order, starting with the youngest." His grin met with Amaimon's face. However Mephisto stood in his way,

"You're not going to lay a hand on him." Amaimon blinked and looked between the two. Helljack made a scoffing noise and glared at Mephisto,

"You can't keep me away from him. I could finish you easily." The violet haired man narrowed his eyes,

"Do you know who I am? While I may be the principle of True Cross, I'm also the King of Space and Time. Keep this up, and I will kill you without mercy."

"Nothing you say can keep me from fulfilling my contract." The other shrugged,

"Whatever, it's your funeral." Amaimon grinned and blushed, _Brother is so cool._

"Your cockiness is really starting to get me! If your really so strong than prove it! This whole thing is becoming like Naruto or Dragonball where they spend half the episode talking."

"Why do they do that? Why make things so complicated the fans have to listen to the bad guys talk back and forth about their power."

"Yeah, it's so stupid." Amaimon scowled, _How can they talk so calmly? They were about to destroy each other!  
_

"Weren't you guys about to totally kill each other." The two sigh, looking at each other.

"We just got sidetracked."

"Ready to die?"

"No. Your going to die."

"Your going to die for saying that."

"Just curl up and die right there." Amaimon roared again,

"Fight you idiots, this is rid-!" Jack takes a cheap shot and brings his ax right for Amaimon.

"Don't rush me!" Mephisto rushes up, but he was certain that it was too late...

**WEIRD O-0-0-O TIME**  
**SKIP (-X-X-X-X-) HERE**  
_Ya know, I wanted to make a second chapter of this, but it'd be too short... So here ya go! NO CLIFFY! We've never seen Amaimon fight seriously, so don't kill me. :'(_

Amaimon didn't know what to think as he saw the stream of blood fly off into the air. While many thoughts ran though his mind, he couldn't really move from the shock. Mephisto had saved him, but not enough to save himself. There was a content thud as Mephisto's body fell to the floor of the supper club. Helljack landed behind the body and smiled,

"Oh dear, I killed the wrong one first!" Amaimon's mouth was hanging open. Looking between the person who had just killed his brother and his dead body. "Ah, what's wrong? Hard to swallow? They thought if I killed you it'd tear up Mephisto Pheles and he'd be easier to kill, but apparently it works for you too, Amaimon. He even sacrificed himself to try to save a weaker demon, what a shame!" He grinned and stepped on Mephisto's arm, twisting his boot on the arm. "Does this hurt?" He taunted and Amaimon found a rage starting to build inside.

"What have you done!" The green haired boy shouted, his voice uneven and shaky. While he often found himself torn between how either of them would die, this certainly wasn't one he was prepared for. His hand clutched into a fist, his claws cutting into his skin and his knuckles turning white. "You, you bastard!" Jack rolled his eyes and titled the ax so he could lean on it.

"Yup, I've heard worse before." Amaimon felt the anger evolving from mild irritation to ticked off to VERY PISSED OFF. He lunged forward suddenly, his fist meeting successfully to Jack's face. The killer was sent backwards and slammed hard against the opposing wall. Amaimon growled and looked up, his eyes oddly feral and wild looking.

"I'm... Going to... Rip you apart!" The King of Earth roared as the ground under them began to shake violently. Helljack sat up and rubbed his head,

"Everyone feels like tossing me into walls today. Oh. Looks like there's an earthquake starting." Helljack lazily glanced over at Amaimon, who was radiating powerful negative energy. "Mm, powerful and evil." He grabbed his ax and grinned sickly, "I still like a challenge." Amaimon glared at him, and a large rock spear rose out of the ground where Jack had (previously) been standing.

"Die!" Amaimon roared, he couldn't help but notice this overwhelming power was something he didn't use often, and as a result he was having a hard time keeping his head focused on killing this guy and not just wrecking the restaurant AND killing the guy. A whole lot of things to concentrate on indeed.

"Hey, you paying attention? You looked like you were spacing out!" Helljack suddenly shouted, about to hit the other demon with the wedge of his ax. The boy backed up and crossed his arms, summoning a large sheet of rock to put between him and the ax. "Let's not play dirty, okay?" Amaimon looked up to see Jack above the rock shield and focusing some lighting around his ax.

"Lighting, wouldn't that make him some form of Demon King?" Amaimon muttered and forced two cylinder shaped rocks out and at his attacker. Jack broke them apart with his lighting and was about to take out Amaimon, again, but he acrobatically dodged.

"Your really annoying you know that? Why can't you sacrifice yourself for nothing, so I can kill you easily!" Jack shouted, a red anger mark popping up on his head. Amaimon just pulled on his eyelid and stuck his tongue out. "Don't tease me, or I will electrocute you!" The lighting demon stuck up his middle finger, which was sparking with electricity.

"Where did you come from? Who sent you to kill me and my brother?" Helljack grinned,

"Do you really want to know?" There was another minor clash, and Amaimon dodged yet again,

"Yes, I do." He hissed impatiently. Jack flipped his ax over his shoulder and leaned slightly.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you can't go tell him." Amaimon frowned, but waited for him to continue. "The person, or rather, thing, that sent me was your father. Satan sent me to kill his spiteful sons."

OH CLIFFY! ;P YEAH!


	9. Time For War!

**Brother, I Think I Love You (9):**

_I love cliffies, I wouldn't mind actually leaving you satisfied though. :D BUT NOT THIS TIME! ;) As for the reviewers, I appreciate the love, and puggle5468, Amaimon isn't on his period. AND WE ALL SHIP MEPHIMON, even if it's crazy weird! Lol. ;D I want to ask though, if ya'll would like me to keep having action or to KILL THE NOOB! So review and let me know! The action will probably end soon anyway... BUT, YOU MAY STILL WANNA KILL THE NOOB! Anyway, onto the story~! (I'm gonna put a line here because what's below is a flashback and also in italic.) WARNING: SLIGHT SPOILERS!_

* * *

_"You know, Amaimon, as my youngest son, I expect something from you, but not much." Satan laughed darkly, Amaimon was bowing in front of him, trying not to get pissed from the lack of support his father gave him._

_"I merely ask permission to enter Assiah." Amaimon repeated, keeping his eyes set on the stone floor before the dark throne his father was sitting on._

_"Then tell me, why would you like permission to Assiah?" Satan asked sternly, his voice deep and harsh. Amaimon held his ground._

_"To cause chaos and destruction." Satan laughed and pounded his fist on the arm of his throne._

_"Bwahaha! Then by all means, enter and give them hell! I fully support your decision, my son!" He sat up, straightening in the throne chair, "But, by all means, you are not allowed to interact with Mephisto Pheles, your eldest brother is a traitor to his own kind!"_

_"I will avoid him completely, Father." Amaimon responded without emotion. Satan grinned, his freakishly huge teeth fitting together like gears._

_"Excellent. Now, go forth. Make your daddy proud!" A large portal opened, showing Assiah on the other side. "I'll heed you a final warning, if you betray me as well, I won't hesitate to kill the both of you." Amaimon nodded, standing and approaching the portal._

_"I won't let you down, Father." He responded before disappearing inside the portal._

FLASHBACK END!

Amaimon scowled at Jack, "I suppose I do remember him giving me a warning. But I thought he'd do it himself. Not send a half-ass assassin to do it." Helljack laughed and grinned,

"You know as well as I do that he can't come to Assiah. He's stuck relying on his failure sons, I can't wait till Lucifer comes in." Amaimon raises an eyebrow,

"Lucifer's here?"

"Only to keep an eye on what I do. But of course, he won't show up unless it's necessary."

"Well, I have what I need... I think I will just kill you now." Jack laughed,

"How many times do you need to say that? I think that's four now!" Amaimon frowned and raised his fist,

"Shut up, you! I'm perfectly capable of taking you out!" Jack smiled,

"Then finish me. Or are you still too scared of doing that?" Amaimon's eyes briefly met his brother's body, refueling him with fresh rage and tackled Helljack with all his strength.

"That's more like it!" He shouted, and the two began having an outright brawl. Hands to claws and feet to feet, they kicked and punched and clawed at each other. By the end of the spat, the two were feeling exhausted.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DYING?!" Amaimon shouted, throwing his hands up. Helljack grinned, his eyes flaring up.

"Whining like a little kid? How cute." The green haired demon flung a huge boulder at him, attempting to crush the other demon.

"Hey, you missed, idiot." Helljack said, again attacking from behind, Amaimon spun around and crossed his arms in front of his chest, getting his arms cut up. Jack sneered, and drove the ax in harder. Amaimon growled, and lifted his leg up to kick the other away, but Jack dodged.

"Ow." Amaimon said, staring at his arms that were dripping crimson blood. Jack suddenly fell to the ground clutching his stomach and cursing.

"**I think being in Assiah has made my youngest son weak!**" He shrieked in Satan's voice. Helljack suddenly was violently engulfed in blue flames, and had gained long, pointed ears and large, sharp fangs. He turned, now looking much like the King of Demons.

"Father?" Amaimon asked, his voice gaining a tremble. As powerful as he was, he had nothing on Satan.

"Yes! It is I, Satan, your dear father has returned! Remember that little 'deal' I was told you of before you left Gehenna?" Amaimon swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Y-yes..."

"Well! Who have you been spending all of your time with when you entered Assiah? (Sorry guys, I can't find a good way to word what he's trying to say.) You even said that you'd stay away from him! Now look, he's dead. Just as I promised!" The youngest demon glanced at his older brother. _Did I kill my own brother? Is it all my fault?_

"H-He threatened to k-kill me if I didn't join him!"

"That is no excuse! I am your Father, you will obey me over him! I have more power and authority than he does!" Satan roared, the flames bursting off of Helljack's possessed body and spreading through the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, Father! I truly am!" Amaimon cried and bowed.

"I believe that's a bit late. I gave you a warning, my son, but now you shall perish for disobeying me!" Satan grinned and made Helljack's arm come forward, a combination of Helljack's lightning and Satan's fire was mixing together into a fierce looking attack.

"P-Please Father, I'm sorry! I w-won't do it again! Please st-!" He was cut off by a familiar chuckle... ('0-0' Oh snap. Shit is about to go down.)

"Does everyone really think I'm dead after that? It just took longer to heal." Mephisto said, now standing in front of Amaimon. "I highly advise you don't attack us. I can have the Paladin and the Vatican top agents here in a moment." Satan gave an annoyed huff and placed his hands on his (or Helljack's) hips.

"Don't think it'll be over so quickly! There's a war coming, my eldest son. One that YOU will lose. Your daddy will obviously win! You only have a defective demon that merely possesses my flames, he can't even hope to control them! And a couple exorcists, a Paladin, I could destroy it all with my flames in a mere moment! Kwahaha!" He threw his head back and burst out laughing near the end. "You have no chance of defeating me." Mephisto grinned,

"I beg to differ. I don't think you understand how strong I am. Well, not just me. How strong, _other's_ are." He winked at Satan. Who looked quite confused by his eldest son's cockiness.

"I am Satan! Nothing is stronger than I am!" Mephisto grinned and bowed.

"Then allow me to prove you wrong." He made four portals appear behind him, all opened to similar, green grassy areas. "Did I ever tell you about my ability to open portals to other dimensions. Or that when they open, there's things inside the portals, or, on the other side? Just like with Assiah or Gehenna." Mephisto took a moment to chuckle, "There are other animes out there. With perfectly strong heroes and heroines in them, most of them are farther along in their own progress to control their forbidden powers." As he spoke a whole slew of anime people were emerging from behind him.

"I'm threatening to start the war right now. And you dare challenge me!" Satan roared, clearly enraged by his elder son's case of rebellion. "Lucifer!" In a moment, the blond demon, the King of Light appeared. "Is the artificial Gehenna Gate ready?" Satan barked, turning to him.

"It is, Father. Would you desire to test it? Or perhaps use it?" Satan turned to Mephisto, a spiteful look on both of their faces. "Fire it up. This is war." Lucifer looked at Mephisto, Amaimon and the horde of anime people behind them.

"Yes, Father."


End file.
